What happened to Clare!
by MunroChambersEliWilderAreLife
Summary: Based off 2011 Degrassi promo. Fitz raped Clare and didn't tell Eli. What happens when Eli overhears her mom talking about it? First non-one shot!
1. Finding Out

**Before you read this I want you to know that my mind is in a very dark place right now. Just warning you. So in the new Degrassi promo Fitz comes back! So this won't probably happen but I would find it extremely ironic if it did. So in my story Fitz comes to her house, rapes her and leaves. This takes place 2 weeks after, only Clare's mom knows. This is about Eli finding out, his thoughts are **_**italicized**_**. I wrote it in play form because I'm really lazy right now. **

CHAPTER 1-Finding out

Clare: I have to take a shower and change out of this uniform. You can just chill out here for now.

(They are in here room.)

Eli: "Okay"

With that Clare left. Eli, being Eli, decided to eavesdrop on her mom and mom friend's conversation.

Helen's friend: Wow, you're family has the worst luck.

_Divorce isn't something that happens by luck._

Helen: Divorce isn't something that happens by luck.

_Took the words right out of my mouth_

Helen's friend: No not that.

_Huh? _

Helen: Oh do you mean what happened with Darcy and Clare.

_What happened?_

Helen's friend: Yeah, I know what happened with Darcy, but what happened with Clare?

_I wish I knew!_

Helen: Same thing as Darcy, but she knew the person, she said he used to go to her school.

_What's going on!_

Helen's friend: Oh, that's terrible, has she told anybody?

_She better tell me!_

Helen: Just me, she hasn't told Randall. I don't think she will.

Helen's friend: What about her friends, did she tell any of them?

_Maybe if I find out who knows I can get them to tell me._

Helen: I don't think so, she said Alliah would let it slip to Sav and then the whole school would know, she can't tell that pregnant girl because she is known for backstabbing Clare, she can't tell Adam because he is her boyfriend's best friend, so he would tell him and she doesn't want him to know, she said she might tell him one day, but not anytime soon.

_Are you kidding me! I have to find out!_

Helen's friend: Does he suspect anything?

_Well now I do._

Helen: No, for a 'caring and thoughtful' boyfriend, he doesn't pay attention at all.

_Excuse me! What did you say!_

Helen's friend: What if he tries to, you know? A guy can tell that sort of thing.

_Wait is she talking about-_

Helen: He better not even think about it!

_Probably. Wait a second, technically she's not a virgin? What about the whole abstinence thing? And she was so upset when my parent's let it slip that I'm not a virgin _

Helen: But, like I said before, he doesn't pay attention, like last week she faked sick for a whole week, and he didn't realize anything.

_She said she was throwing up a lot! She lied to me! To me!_

Helen's friend: Won't he notice that she has been kind of distant lately?

_I have noticed that._

Helen: Well, it's not like they kiss or snuggle or anything like that. She knows she would be in a lot of trouble for that.

_Tsk tsk tsk Clare, someone's breaking the rules._

Helen's friend: Good point. But are you sure he won't pressure her or anything?

_Who knew Christians were so judgy!_

Helen: No, last year, her old boyfriend—

Helen's friend: Wasn't he that nice boy on the robotics team with her?

_Clare dating a dorky nerd, how predictable._

Helen: Actually, he was only on the team to get close to Clare, in fact he lived in a group home for stealing cars, and both his parents were in jail.

_Wow, Clare sure has an interesting taste in guys, I'm pretty sure that her parents think I'm a step down from him._

Helen's friend: He's better than that atheist freak she's dating now.

_Wow, no wonder you 2 go to church so often, to make up for being incredible judgy!_

Helen: Anyway, he tried to have sex with her, of course she wouldn't so he cheated on her with one of her best friends, then got her pregnant.

_Karma's a bitch._

Helen's friend: Yeah, I guess you don't have to worry about her having sex with him, I doubt she is even okay with the idea of kissing.

_Wow, you don't know how wrong you are._

Helen: I still have to be careful, after Darcy was raped she had sex with her boyfriend, hopefully Clare won't do the same.

_SHE WAS RAPED! Who raped her!_

Helen's friend: Clare has better morals then Darcy; after all, Darcy put semi-revealing photos on the web because she wanted to feel 'sexy'.

_Isn't that basic knowledge not to do that, hello 'Stranger Danger'?_

Helen: Clare knows better than that, especially after being the one to call the cops on that freak that followed Darcy home after he saw that one of the photos was taken in the Degrassi gym.

_Wow so her sister was stalked and raped, by 2 different people that sucks._

Helen: I think Clare being raped was completely different than Darcy being raped.

_So, I was right! Poor Clare!_

Helen's friend: What do you mean?

Helen: Well Darcy was on Roofies. Clare knew the guy, she wouldn't tell me anything about him though, and she mentioned talking to the principal about it before she told the cops, said he knew the guy pretty well, or something like that.

_Oh! The water stopped, she is probably going to her room any second! Better get back there!_


	2. Eavesdropping

**So in the new Degrassi promo Fitz comes back! So this won't probably happen but I would find it extremely ironic if it did. So in my story Fitz comes to her house, rapes her and leaves. This takes place 2 weeks after, only Clare's mom knows. This is about Eli finding out, his thoughts are **_**italicized**_**. I wrote it in play form because I'm really lazy. This chapter is short but it sets up the rest of the story so I promise the next chapter you will finally have an Eli/Clare confrontation. **

RECAP:

Helen: I think Clare being raped was completely different than Darcy being raped.

_So, I was right! Poor Clare!_

Helen's friend: What do you mean?

Helen: Well Darcy was on Roofies. Clare knew the guy, she wouldn't tell me anything about him though, and she mentioned talking to the principal about it before she told the cops, said he knew the guy pretty well, or something like that.

_Oh! The water stopped, she is probably going to her room any second! Better get back there!_

Chapter 2- Eavesdropping

The next day, Eli saw Clare talking to Principal Simpson, he couldn't make out some of the conversation but this is what he heard;

Principal Simpson: Okay, I'll make sure to heighten security.

Clare: Good, the last thing we need is a recap of Vegas night.

Principal Simpson: Yeah, now about what happened, you called the police right?

Clare: Yeah, they're going to question me tomorrow after school.

Principal Simpson: Okay, what about you? How are you holding up? Don't take this the wrong way but when you're sister was raped she didn't tell anybody but me, and that ended up backfiring on my part, so maybe you should talk to counselor Suave.

Clare: Yeah, you're probably right. Plus after what Darcy did to you, you had to leave school for a year, if I said anything; Mrs. Torres would probably use it as an opportunity to get you fired, and then I think the Edwards would have officially ruined your life.

Principal Simpson: Yeah, let's hope that doesn't happen.

Clare: What am I going to tell my friends and Eli? I can't lie about where I am going. Eli knows I'm a really bad liar.

Principal Simpson: You're parents were recently divorced right?

Clare: Yeah, but I don't see how that helps.

Principal Simpson: Tell him you're going to consoling for that.

Clare: Thanks.

Principal Simpson: It's the least I can do, but class starts soon, you better head out.

Clare: Yeah Thanks again.

_Hmmm… I've got an idea._

**A/N: I've gotten a lot of complaints that everyone in my stories are way to OOC. If you don't like it then here's a thought, don't read it. Don't make me feel bad I spent hours writing and coming up with ideas. Didn't your parents ever tell you that if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it? I know I sound really mean but hate comments hurt, especially if you submit them anonymously, because then I know you don't want me visiting your page, probably cause your stories are worse? Grow up. Oh and thanks to all my readers who critic it without making me feel like shit. You guys rock.**


	3. Interrogation

**So in the new Degrassi promo Fitz comes back! So this won't probably happen but I would find it extremely ironic if it did. So in my story Fitz comes to her house, rapes her and leaves. This takes place 2 weeks after, only Clare's mom knows. This is about Eli finding out, his thoughts are **_**italicized**_**. Clare's thoughts are ****underlined****. I wrote it in play form because I'm really lazy. **

**RECAP**

Principal Simpson: Okay, what about you? How are you holding up? Don't take this the wrong way but when you're sister was raped she didn't tell anybody but me, and that ended up backfiring on my part, so maybe you should talk to counselor Suave.

Clare: What am I going to tell my friends and Eli? I can't lie about where I am going. Eli knows I'm a really bad liar.

Principal Simpson: You're parents were recently divorced right?

Clare: Yeah, but I don't see how that helps.

Principal Simpson: Tell him you're going to consoling for that.

Clare: Thanks.

Principal Simpson: It's the least I can do, but class starts soon, you better head out.

Clare: Yeah Thanks again.

_Hmmm… I've got an idea._

**Chapter 3-Interrogation**

_I saw Clare coming out of Mr. Simpson's office, time to put my plan into action, guilting her into telling me, she will kill me if she finds out I was eavesdropping, twice._

Clare: Oh, hey Eli.

Eli: Hey, what was that about?

Clare: Oh, Mr. Simpson suggested I go into consoling because he said I've been sort of off since my parents' divorce.

Please buy it!

_Liar, that's crap and you know it! Time to trick her into telling me! _

Eli: Oh, do you want me to come with you?

Crap! I didn't think that Eli would be that supportive.

_Knowing Clare the guilt of lying to me is eating her alive, she'll crack in no time._

Clare: No, its okay, I need to do this on my own.

Yes, nice save Clare! Wow talking to myself, that's really pathetic.

_That's crap. Okay, time to make her tell some transparent lie that I can catch her in._

Eli: Okay, not to be rude but I overheard Simpson tell you something about involving cops? Just curious, what was that about?

Dammit! What else did he hear?

_Ha! Try to weasel your way out of that one Clare!_

Clare: Oh, my mom just told me to tell Simpson that, I have no clue why.

Nice cover!

_Damn! Since when did you get so good at lying! If I didn't know better I might have bought it! Someone's boyfriend is rubbing off on them Clare. Shit. What do I say now? Wait, I have an idea. I'll play the sweet sensitive boyfriend card to get her to let it slip. If not, I may have to try something that might break us up or not. Hopefully this works. _

Eli: Oh, okay, are you sure you're okay?

Clare: Yeah, I'm fine.

Wow, that lie wasn't obvious at all.

_That's crap and you know it!_

Eli: Are you sure, you seem kind of off, you can tell me, and after all, we tell each other everything.

Shit, the guilt is killing me!

_That's right Goldsworthy! Guilt her into telling you! You can see the guilt in her eyes._

Clare: We better get to class. The bell is going to ring any second.

Please let it go Eli. Please let it go Eli. Please let it go Eli. Please let it go Eli. Please let it go Eli.

_I won't let it go that easily we'll finish this later! You can't get rid of me that easily Edwards! _

Eli: Okay see you at lunch.

Please forget this conversation! Please forget this conversation! Please forget this conversation! Please forget this conversation! Please forget this conversation!

_We are so not done with this conversation!_


	4. Recruiting

So in the new Degrassi promo Fitz comes back! So this won't probably happen but I would find it extremely ironic if it did. So in my story Fitz comes to her house, rapes her and leaves. This takes place 2 weeks after, only Clare's mom knows. This is about Eli finding out, his thoughts are_**italicized**_**. **Clare's thoughts are**underlined**.Adam joins the story! His thoughts are** bold! **I wrote it in play form because I'm really lazy. This chapter is short but extremely important! So far, I've decided this story is going to be at least 8 chapters.

**RECAP**

_I saw Clare coming out of Mr. Simpson's office, time to put my plan into action, guilting her into telling me, she will kill me if she finds out I was eavesdropping, twice._

_Knowing Clare the guilt of lying to me is eating her alive, she'll crack in no time._

Eli: Okay, not to be rude but I overheard Simpson tell you something about involving cops? Just curious, what was that about?

Clare: Oh, my mom just told me to tell Simpson that, I have no clue why.

Nice cover!

_Damn! Since when did you get so good at lying! Wait, I have an idea. I'll play the sweet sensitive boyfriend card to get her to let it slip._

Eli: Oh, okay, are you sure you're okay?

Clare: Yeah, I'm fine. We better get to class. The bell is going to ring any second.

Please let it go Eli. Please let it go Eli. Please let it go Eli. Please let it go Eli. Please let it go Eli.

_I won't let it go that easily we'll finish this later! You can't get rid of me that easily Edwards! _

Eli: Okay see you at lunch.

**Chapter 4-Recruiting**

_I figured that if I wanted Clare to crack, I would have to recruit Adam to help me._

**CLARE WAS RAPED! AND SHE WON'T TELL ELI! What the fuck is going on! If Eli doesn't find out I will! But I have to make sure that I don't act like I know. As Eli said, just guilt her into telling you. I have an idea of my own. Quick, Clare's coming over, act natural!**

Adam: Hey, Clare. What's up?

**Calm down Adam calm down, time to put my plan into action. I already told Eli my plan, he thinks its genius.**

_Adam's plan is pure genius. He is going to guilt Clare by talking about how he's so glad he has friends so trustworthy, and understanding and how he's so glad that when he needed us we were there for him. Also he's going to talk about how if we ever needed to say anything, or needed any help he would be there for us. It's so sweet that I know she is going to crack!_

I hope Eli won't bring up today's earlier conversation. Eli and Adam, my boyfriend and close friend, I can't lie to them both.

Clare: Hey Adam, I'm good how are you?

Adam: Actually I want to thank you and Eli.

Clare: Huh?

_Come one Adam, work your charismatic genius!_

Adam: My mom and I got into a fight today. She still won't accept me as Adam. I am so glad I have friends understanding and I'm so glad that when I have problems with this or needed you guys, you were both always there for me. By the way, if you ever needed to say anything, or needed any help I will be there for you guys, just like you were there for me.

_Awesome, it was totally believable!_

Damn this boy needs to become a motivational speaker that was amazing, no ingenious!

Aw, that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, the guilt is killing me. I swear I'm going to crack any minute.

Clare: No problem, and if I ever need anything I know where to find you.

Will she tell him? I can't tell!

Will she tell me? I have no clue!

I can't lie to him, he's so honest and open with me, I'll tell him after school, and LGBT starts ten minutes after my meeting with Ms. Suave ends. I can tell him then.

The rest of lunch they just ate in silence except for the occasional comments Eli and Adam made about their comics while trying to remain calm as if they didn't know Eli's girlfriend/Adam's extremely close friend was just raped and was hiding it from them, Clare was reading Pride and Prejudice during this, trying to calm herself but her thoughts kept drifting to that night, or what Adam would say when he found out, or what would happen if he told Eli, she was extremely nervous.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry this is just an author's note. I need your opinions, should I include another chapter about Eli trying to find out (by attempting to seduce Clare) or should I just go to the chapter about Clare telling Adam? (btw, I am attempting to add some humor into this story because it's pretty depressing, for those who are wondering.) I NEED YOU TO REVIEW WITH WHICH ONE I SHOULD DO! I CAN'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!


	6. Slip Ups

So in the new Degrassi promo Fitz comes back! So this won't probably happen but I would find it extremely ironic if it did. So in my story Fitz comes to her house, rapes her and leaves. This takes place 2 weeks after, only Clare's mom knows. This is about Eli finding out, his thoughts are_**italicized**_**. **Clare's thoughts are**underlined**.Adam joins the story! His thoughts are in** bold! **I wrote it in play form because I'm really lazy.

**RECAP**

**CLARE WAS RAPED! AND SHE WON'T TELL ELI! What the fuck is going on! If Eli doesn't find out I will! But I have to make sure that I don't act like I know. As Eli said, just guilt her into telling you. I have an idea of my own. **

_Adam's plan is pure genius. He is going to guilt Clare by talking about how he's so glad he has friends so trustworthy, and understanding and how he's so glad that when he needed us we were there for him. Also he's going to talk about how if we ever needed to say anything, or needed any help he would be there for us. It's so sweet that I know she is going to crack!_

Aw, that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, the guilt is killing me. I swear I'm going to crack any minute. I can't lie to him, he's so honest and open with me, I'll tell him after school, and LGBT starts ten minutes after my meeting with Ms. Suave ends. I can tell him then.

**WARNING= This Chapter is a major Adam and Clare bonding chapter, you might just love Adam way to much after this chapter, just warning you. And the end seems a little off topic but it's important in a later chapter.**

**Chapter 5-Slip ups**

Oh, there's Adam, time to talk to him.

**Is that Clare? She's coming over here, is she going to tell me?**

Clare: Hey Adam! Can I talk to you about something?

No turning back now! 

**She's going to tell me, I hope she tells Eli too, I suck at keeping secrets.**

Adam: Hey Clare. Sure.

Clare: You know how you said if I ever need to talk to anyone about anything you would listen?

Come on Clare, quit stalling and tell him!

**Hear it comes, play it cool.**

Adam: Yeah, what's up, did Eli beat you in a fight over who loves who more or something?

Thank god Adam is in a happy mood, maybe he won't freak out too bad. I'll just tell him about Fitz.

**Awesome plan of mine, using humor, she definitely will have no clue I know what happened. **

Clare: No, just promise me you won't tell Eli, I can't tell him yet.

Adam: Okay.

Clare: About two weeks ago someone, um, broke out of Jail.

**Huh? I thought Clare was raped; I am so confused right now.**

Adam: Who?

Clare: Fitz.

Oh no, prepare for a major freak out Clare!

**WHAT THE HELL! Maybe I misheard?**

Adam: Excuse me who?

Clare: Fitz, Mark Fitzgerald?

Adam: Are you serious? What does that mean that Fitz…

Does he know?

**SHUT UP ADAM SHUT UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!**

Clare: Did Fitz what?

Please tell me!

**SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! She heard that? SHIT!**

Adam: Might as well tell you, I can't hold it in any longer, Eli knows you were raped. And I am going to go ahead and make the assumption that it was Fitz and you don't want Eli to know until he is behind bars, again.

Clare: Yeah, you catch on fast. Do me a huge favor?

Adam: Sure what?

Clare: I know you originally planned on telling Eli, but don't tell him until they find Fitz.

Adam: Okay I'll try. One question?

Clare: Yeah, what is it?

Adam: How on earth are you so calm? I mean I asked Eli once about the whole abstinence thing and he said that abstinence is one of the most important things in the world to you, and yet you seem calm after you lost it unwillingly?

Clare: After my sister was raped by a complete stranger whose face she wouldn't even be able to recognize, everything went downhill for her. She was falling school, tried to commit suicide, cut herself, tried to make sure no one would find out by telling everybody that she had sex with her boyfriend, and even accused Principal Simpson of being a pedophile so nobody would believe him when he told them she was raped. She let the trauma take over her life. She made me promise that if anything nearly as traumatic as that were to happen I would be strong because she wasn't able to be.

Adam: Damn Clare! You are so strong-willed! I can't believe everyone makes you seem so vulnerable and weak. I mean Alli let that guy pressure her into having sex before she was ready and almost getting an STI and you helped her deal with that and get back control of her life. Jenna, the girl who stole your first love which got her pregnant and you were still there for her even though most people would be saying something like 'Yeah, karma's a bitch, bitch'. I struggled with my deal and you were there for me without your help I wouldn't get control of my life. Eli let Julia's death control his life, and with your help he was be able to stop that. But you, you've had to deal with helping everyone else AND being raped by the guy who almost stabbed the guy you're in love with all by yourself, yet you're still okay. You're something else Edwards, no wonder Eli likes you so much.

Clare: Thanks, and you mad one mistake in your big dramatic speech, I didn't do that all on my own, I had Principal Simpson, Ms. Suave, and even you there for me and once Fitz is in jail, I'm sure Eli will be there for me too. By the way, you should definitely become a motivational speaker that was an amazingly moving little speech of yours.

Adam: Eli told me the same thing about my 'speech' during lunch. But thank you, I am awesome aren't I?

Clare: Definitely. Now it's my turn to ask you something, what happened with Fiona?

Adam: She went to New York to go to her fancy party, she was really homesick. I talked to her; she told me how sorry she was and that she really missed home so were going to have coffee at the dot tomorrow.

Clare: Okay, oh, um, I think you're LGBT meeting is going to start soon, see you tomorrow.

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of criticism about it being in play form, if you don't like, here's a thought, don't read it! Also, I'm too lazy to write it like an actual story because I'm too busy trying update this as often as humanly possible. Seriously, I have a huge project due tomorrow but instead of working on it I'm writing this. **


	7. Seduction?

Eli's thoughts are_**italicized**_**. **Clare's thoughts are**underlined**.Adam's thoughts are in** bold! **I wrote it in play form because I'm really lazy.

**Recap** (Fiona won't come up until the next chapter, sorry.)

Adam: You, you've had to deal with helping everyone else AND being raped by the guy who almost stabbed the guy you're in love with (Fitz) all by yourself, yet you're still okay.

Clare: What happened with Fiona?

Adam: She went to New York to go to her fancy party, she was really homesick. I talked to her; she told me how sorry she was and that she really missed home so were going to have coffee at the dot tomorrow.

**Chapter 6-Seduction?**

_If Clare won't tell me or Adam what happened, I might have to try a different approach. She of all people should know a guy can tell when a girl isn't a virgin. Hmmm this might end really badly, or work perfectly. She should be over in about 5 minutes._

He knows! He knows everything I've been telling him is a lie. Only one way out of this, tell him the truth, well maybe just the part about being raped, not about Fitz. Here goes.

Clare: Hello, is Eli there?

Bullfrog: He should be in his room. You can go up there if you want.

Clare: Thanks.

Here goes nothing.

Clare: Hey.

Eli: Hey. Are you okay? You look a little out of it.

I can't do this! He knows I'll tell him when I'm ready, play it cool.

Clare: Just my parents' divorce, I miss being able to be in the same room as both of them at the same time.

Eli: Oh okay, I know how to make you feel better.

Clare: What did you have in mind?

Eli: Oh I don't know…

_Here goes kissing her, and making her remember an awesome memory, the guilt will either get to her or maybe something else might happen…_

Wow, someone's in a good mood, I've seen him for a second and he's already making out with me. This is going to be interesting.

_Damn Clare! You are so—Wait, focus! I'm on a mission! Stay focused, stay focused… what was I supposed to be doing again?_

The memories of Fitz are disappearing bit by bit when I'm with Eli, sometimes I just wish I lost my virginity to Eli instead of Fitz, wait, Darcy made that mistake, if I hadn't been raped I wouldn't want to have sex with him, yet. Why does he have to be such a good kisser, wait just pull away and I won't have to argue with myself.

Clare: Well hello to you to.

That's right Clare, use sarcasm to calm down.

Eli: Sorry, the last times we've hung out Adam's been with us so I haven't exactly been able to do that.

_Good cover Eli._

Damn it Eli, why do you have to be so, you? Why can't you just do the honorable thing and suck! 

Clare: Good point, Eli? There's something I want to tell you. Just promise not to freak out, okay?

Shit, did I just say that out loud!

Eli: Sure what's up?

_Play it cool._

How can he play it so cool?

Clare: about 2 and a half weeks ago I was, uh, raped.

Eli: What? Are you okay? What happened? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you know who did it? How are you holding up? Have you talked to anyone? Is that why you were talking to Simpson about the cops?

Damn, he's good at pretending he heard that for the first time. Time to call him out on his lie, while I cover one of my own.

_Damn Eli, you should be an actor that was amazing. But seriously, she better answer those questions._

Clare: I'm okay, the reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I didn't want to worry you. I don't remember who did it though, it's so weird, I remembered someone on me, someone who was so uncomfortable, and sleazy, but I can't remember their face, it's like my mind blocked it out or something. Eli, can I ask you something, honestly?

_Holy crap, not even knowing the person that raped her, that really sucks._

Catch him in his lies!

Eli: Sure.

Clare: Did you already know I was raped?

_Shit how did she know!_

Tell her the truth, she is going to find out you already knew sooner or later.

Eli: To be honest, yeah. I overheard your mom tell her friend.

Didn't expect him to tell the truth.

Clare: Okay.

Eli: So now there are no more secrets between us, right?

And here comes the guilt!

Clare: Yep.


	8. Oops

Eli's thoughts are _**italicized**_**.**Clare's thoughts are **underlined**. Adam's thoughts are in**bold!**I wrote it in play form because I'm really lazy.

Recap

Clare: What happened with Fiona?

Adam: She went to New York to go to her fancy party, she was really homesick. I talked to her; she told me how sorry she was and that she really missed home so were going to have coffee at the dot tomorrow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Clare: I'm okay, the reason I didn't tell you sooner was because I didn't want to worry you. I don't remember who did it though, it's so weird, I remembered someone on me, someone who was so uncomfortable, and sleazy, but I can't remember their face, it's like my mind blocked it out or something. Did you already know I was raped?

Eli: To be honest, yeah. I overheard your mom tell her friend.

This Chapter does not have there thoughts in it. Sorry. On the other hand, it does contain a lot of caps.

Chapter 7

Eli: Where to now?

Clare: The Dot.

Eli: Why?

Clare: I just want to get a coffee.

Eli: And it has nothing to do with the fact that Adam and Fiona have there first date right now?

Clare: Okay, maybe, can you blame me? I just don't want a repeat of what happened with Bianca.

Eli: Good point, if he asks we forgot.

Clare: Yep.

Eli: Let's go.

-Meanwhile-

Adam: Are you serious, Riley? And that Bobby guy sounds like a jerk.

Fiona: Yeah, so far a transgender boyfriend would be the most normal relationship I've ever had.

Adam: That's such a relief, I was afraid you would hate me. Like others.

(Just to give you an idea in the 2011 promo when Adam and Bianca glare at each other in the dot, that takes place right here in my story.)

Fiona: Hey what's Mr. Simpson doing here?

Adam: No clue.

Mr. Simpson: Adam, have you seen Clare? Can you ask her to come or something, it's about Fitz.

Adam: Sure I'll text her… wait I think she's right outside, what other girl would willingly ride in a hearse?

Fiona: Yep, it's her.

Mr. Simpson: Wait, Adam do you know…

Adam: Yeah.

Clare: Oh, hey Mr. Simpson, what are you doing here?

Mr. Simpson: Actually, I came here to find you. The police told me they found Fitz, no need to worry.

Eli: Excuse me, who?

Mr. Simpson: I better go, I have uh, board meeting.

Adam: No you don't my mom runs those.

Mr. Simpson: I just have to go, bye.

Fiona: Well that was weird.

Adam: Fiona, you better leave too, I have to talk to Eli and Clare. See you tomorrow?

Fiona: Yeah, sure. Good luck.

Eli: Why did he just say that they found Fitz?

Adam: You promised me you would tell him once Fitz was behind bars, again.

Clare: Fine. 3 weeks ago Fitz broke out of Jail.

Eli: How come nobody told me? What if he tried to hurt someone?

Adam: Oh he did.

Eli: Huh?

Adam: I thought you were going to tell him Clare.

Clare: Now, I can, before you know I couldn't

Eli: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?

Clare: Let's go somewhere less crowded.

Eli: Okay, there's a park down the street.

Adam: Let's go.

-At the park-

Adam: Now you can tell him.

Eli: No offense Adam, but if you already know what happened, why are you here, instead of with Fiona?

Adam: To make sure she tells you, and I only heard what happened no details. No, not that way Clare.

Clare: I know what you were trying to say. Okay so before I start, promise me. No interruptions, no matter what. Okay?

Eli: Sure.

Adam: Okay, now tell us.

Clare: Saturday night almost 3 weeks ago, you guys called me asking if I wanted to join you, I dropped the phone and hung up.

Eli: Yeah, I remember, what was going on?

Clare: No interruptions, okay? So I heard a knock on the door, I opened the door and when I saw Fitz I dropped the phone, he told me to hang up or 'Emo boy might not get so lucky next time cause this time he will get hurt'. So I told you I couldn't hang out and hung up. He came in and… after he just walked out and left.

Adam: Okay, since Eli hasn't put two and two together, I'll just tell him.

Eli: Sorry, the mentioning of Fitz just, nevermind. Wait so… does that mean that Fitz raped you?

Adam: Took you long enough.

Clare: Adam, be nice. Yeah.

Eli: And it's my fault.

Clare: No, its not.

Eli: No Clare, you and I both know it's my fault.

Clare: No, it's not.

Eli: You don't honestly believe that?

Clare: Yes I do.

Eli: Clare!

Clare: Eli!

Adam: Adam! Sorry just lightening the mood. Clare honestly answer his question.

Clare: Fine. Maybe a little.

Adam: Clare honestly. But I have to go bye.

Eli: Bye.

Clare: Yes I do. Bye Adam! But only a little, Fitz was the main reason it happened, but it didn't help that Eli was enemies with him. But I don't blame you Eli.

Eli: Then why didn't you want me to know?

Clare: Because I didn't want you to go after him and do something stupid!

Eli: What do mean! He raped you! I can let that bastard just get away with that! How can you not be mad at him!

Clare: I AM mad at him! In fact I have considered ways of getting back at him! But every time you get back at him, he gets back at you WORSE! You're already in enough DANGER as it is! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO KEEP FIGHTING BACK!

Eli: WE CAN'T LET JERKS LIKE HIM GET AWAY WITH WHATEVER HE WANTS! HE HAS TO LEARN NOT TO MESS WITH SOME PEOPLE! AND IF YOU NEVER GOT INVOVLED, MY PLAN WOULD HAVE WORKED FINE AND WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS! YOU GOT RAPED BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T JUST STAY OUT OF IT!

Clare: FINE! IM SORRY I CARED FOR YOU DESPITE ALL THE CRAP YOU PERSONALLY PUT ME THREW! BUT DON'T WORRY ELI IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! AND NEITHER WILL THE IDEA OF US BEING TOGETHER! SCREW YOU!

And with that Clare took off crying.

A/N: Don't worry I am a huge fan of Eclare AND happy endings. There will be a happy ending, so don't hate me.


	9. Depression

Eli's thoughts are _**italicized**_**. **Clare's thoughts are **underlined**. Adam's thoughts are in **bold! **I wrote it in play form because I'm really lazy.

Recap

Eli: What do mean! He raped you! I can let that bastard just get away with that! How can you not be mad at him!

Clare: I AM mad at him! In fact I have considered ways of getting back at him! But every time you get back at him, he gets back at you WORSE! You're already in enough DANGER as it is! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO KEEP FIGHTING BACK!

Eli: WE CAN'T LET JERKS LIKE HIM GET AWAY WITH WHATEVER HE WANTS! HE HAS TO LEARN NOT TO MESS WITH SOME PEOPLE! AND IF YOU NEVER GOT INVOVLED, MY PLAN WOULD HAVE WORKED FINE AND WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS! YOU GOT RAPED BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T JUST STAY OUT OF IT!

Clare: FINE! IM SORRY I CARED FOR YOU DESPITE ALL THE CRAP YOU PERSONALLY PUT ME THREW! BUT DON'T WORRY ELI IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! AND NEITHER WILL THE IDEA OF US BEING TOGETHER! SCREW YOU!

And with that Clare took off crying.

Chapter 8- Depression

_What did I do? I am such an ass. I told Clare that she basically deserved to get raped. What the hell is wrong with me? I am such a terrible person. I caused Julia, my first love, to die, if I hadn't said those things she wouldn't be dead, then I got Clare, the second girl I've ever really cared for, possibly even loved, who am I kidding, I love her, and its my fault she got raped! What is wrong with me!_

—Meanwhile—

How could he tell me that I deserved to get raped! All I did was help him, on top of that I could have told Eli he came but I didn't because I didn't want him to be in danger, I could have avoided being raped but it would involve Eli getting hurt. I guess this is the price of falling for Elijah Goldsworthy, oh who am I kidding, I loved him, and I thought he might love me, but I guess I was wrong. He didn't even care that I was raped, he only cared that it was by his enemy.

—Meanwhile—

**How could things get so screwed up! Eli and Clare are supposed to be in love, not blaming each other, and yelling, well I know what needs to happen. Hold on Clare, Adam to the rescue, Eli I'll swing by your place after, Clare needs to come first right now. I'm on my way.**

Clare: Who's there?

Adam: Just me, Adam, your super awesome friend. How are you?

Clare: To be honest, I feel like crap, Eli and I broke up, he said that I deserved to get raped. I honestly don't know what to do, I thought I loved him and that he loved me but I just don't know.

Adam: Clare, he didn't mean what he said, trust me.

Clare: He sounded pretty serious to me.

Adam: He's an idiot some times, he got into a fight with Julia before he died and said things he didn't mean, and he lied straight to your face when he said 'Sorry I led you on'.

Clare: I know, it's just I can't take his mixed signals; I'm starting to think breaking up with him was the right thing to do.

Adam: Don't say that.

Clare: Why not?

Adam: Because you need him, and he needs you. To be honest I don't know how you survived all these years before you met him.

Clare: That's not true!

Adam: Yes it is!

Clare: No it's not!

Adam: Clare!

Clare: Adam!

Adam: Listen to me! He helped you with your parents and their divorce and you helped him with his hoarding and Julia.

Clare: Yeah, so?

Adam: Now you need him because whether you want to admit it you love him and your rape is affecting you, you've been angrier, more hostile and even curse! What happened to the Saint Clare we all know and love? And Eli, he loves you but he's still getting over Julia and all that heartbreak and now he needs you to help him with that and the whole Fitz situation. He won't admit it but Fitz almost stabbing him traumatized him more than you know.

Clare: Fine, if you say so, then I will THINK about giving him another chance. Emphasis on the THINKing about it. That is IF he apologizes.

Adam: Okay, I got to go. Bye.

Clare: Okay bye.

—Later—

Adam: Hey man, can I come in?

Eli: Yeah, the doors open.

Adam: How are you?

Eli: To be honest I feel like crap.

Adam: That's funny; Clare said the same exact thing.

Eli: You talked to her?

Adam: Yeah, I talked her into giving some idiot who keeps saying stupid things without realizing it until it's too late a second chance; she said she would think about it if he apologizes. Hopefully that idiot isn't too stubborn.

Eli: Thanks man. You're the best, I'll go apologize tomorrow.

Adam: Yeah, but don't screw it up, she almost gave up on you.

Eli: Thanks.

Adam: Oh, and one more thing?

Eli: Yeah?

Adam: Don't be an ass, I hate being the go-between.

Eli: Sure thing. Thanks again.

Adam: Got to go. Bye.

Eli: Bye.


	10. Confessions

Eli's thoughts are _**italicized**_**. **Clare's thoughts are **underlined**. Adam's thoughts are in **bold! **I wrote it in play form because I'm really lazy. THIS IT THE LAST CHAPTER. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I broke my arm and its taking me forever to type this.

RECAP

Clare: Fine, if you say so, then I will THINK about giving him another chance. Emphasis on the THINKing about it. That is IF he apologizes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eli: I'll go apologize tomorrow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 9-Confessions

Eli: We need to talk.

Clare: No thank you.

Eli: You don't seriously believe it.

Clare: Why do you think you know exactly what I'm thinking?

Eli: Because Clare, I can read you like a book.

Clare: No you can't!

Eli: Come on Clare, I've spent enough time listening and talking to you; I can tell what you're really thinking.

Clare: Wow, I just realized you're a creep.

Eli: And you love it.

Clare: (sarcastically) Oh, totally!

Eli: I know you love me.

Clare: No you don't.

Eli: You love me, why else would you stare at the back of my head every English class? And you can't use that whole 'It's because you sit in front of me' excuse.

Clare: You're so full of yourself.

Eli: Another reason why you love me.

Clare: Why are you so fixated on the idea of me being in love with you?

Eli: Because I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I wish I could take it back, and I love you.

Clare: I thought you loved Julia.

Eli: I do, or did, you never forget your first love, right?

Clare: Actually, I hate my first love; I'm only in love with one person.

Eli: And who would that be?

Clare: Adam.

Eli: HUH?

Clare: Just kidding, I'm in love with a guy who wears eyeliner, loves dead hand, has an obsession with death, an atheist, and drives a hearse, clearly a bad influence—

Eli: This guy sounds amazing!

Clare: And let's not forget his huge ego.

Eli: But you love it!

Clare: Yeah. I guess I do.

Eli: So let me get this straight. Clare Edwards is in love with Eli Goldsworthy and Eli Goldsworthy is in love with Clare Edwards.

Clare: Yeah.

Eli: Say it.

Clare: I love you Eli, now stop talking, you're annoying.

Eli: Perfect moment ruined.

Clare: Nah, this was a perfect moment, well for us any non-crazy dramatic moment is perfect.

Eli: So am I forgiven?

Clare: Yes.


End file.
